


Fit is Love

by 2b2t_Animations



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2b2t, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2b2t_Animations/pseuds/2b2t_Animations
Summary: 2b2t
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fit is Love

I loved Fit so much, I watched all his videos and live streams. I pray to Fit every night, thanking him for the server he has taught me about. "Fit is love..." I say, "Fit is life...". The other 2b2t players hear me and call me a Fitfag. I know they were just jealous because of my infinite 2b2t knowledge. I called them newfags. They nuke my base. I'm crying now and I'm back in queue. I lay in bed, really cold. I feel something warm... It's Fit! I was so happy. He whispers in my ear "Clown Down." He grabs me with his muscular hands, and puts me on my hands and knees. I'm ready. I spread my ass cheeks for Fit. He penetrates my butthole with a 32k. It hurts so much, but I do it for Fit. I can feel my butt tearing and eyes watering. I want to please Fit. He yells a mighty yell as he fills my butt with 2b2t lore about Popbob. The 2b2t players see this. Fit looks them straight in the eye and says "The oldest anarchy server in Minecraft". He logs off. Fit is love. Fit is life.


End file.
